Warlock class destroyer
The Warlock- class destroyer was an advanced warship design produced by the Earth Alliance. Technical Specifications Rushed into production during the last days of the Earth Alliance Civil War, the Warlock-class destroyer featured some of the most advanced technology available. The first Earth Alliance ship to feature artificial gravity, this eliminated the need for a rotating section, giving the Warlock an edge in speed and maneuverability over the older ''Omega''-class destroyers. There was also an unknown Shadow device buried somewhere in the Warlock's control systems. The exact purpose and function of this device was unclear, though the only known vessel known to have overridden its influence was the , under the command of Captain Ivanova.Rising Star The Warlock-class destroyer was the main Earth Alliance ship designed to go toe-to-toe with a Minbari Heavy Cruiser. Propulsion The Warlock's conventional particle thrust engines are supplemented by a pair of hybrid gravitic engines, which like the artificial gravity systems is based on Minbari technology and propulsion theory but designed and manufactured using Earth-based materials. Sensors & Navigation The ship's primary sensor, navigation and communications suite is located on the bow of the ship and includes a a set of retractable panels that allow the ship to travel further off the beacons and thus extend the ship's operational range beyond that of older designs. Weapons The weapons systems aboard the Warlock featured a wide variety of offensive and defensive emplacements, ranging from standard plasma cannons to railguns, missiles and perhaps most notably, a pair of particle beam cannons originally designed for use on the Aegis orbital defense platform. Prior to the development of the Warlock, the power requirements of these weapons were so high that even a single unit could only be installed aboard dedicated stationary platforms. The weapons array also features weapons used on previous starships, which included nine heavy phased plasma cannon turrets of a similar type as was used aboard the older ''Nova''-class dreadnoughts, four 40mm pulse cannons similar to the ones mounted on the Omega-class destroyer, and twelve to sixteen short-range phased plasma turrets of the same type installed on the older ''Olympus''-class corvette. Docking Bays The primary launch bay is located on the bow of the ship, between the main sensor boom and the particle beam cannons. The ship's Starfury/Thunderbolt squadrons are launched from here, in a fashion similar to that on the Omega-class. However, unlike the Omega, the Warlock features a blast door to prevent the bay from scooping up debris in the ship's path, in addition to a separate recovery bay, located amidships on the starboard side. The forward bay is used for fighters only, and so shuttles and other craft must use the recovery bay to access the Warlock's internal docking areas. Opposite the recovery bay on the port side is the bay's maintenance and repair shops, while running along the lower flanks of the hull are a series of cargo and ordinance airlocks. Ships of the Class * Each Night I Dream of Home * Gallery Image:B5 Crusade Warlock 000.jpg|The forward launch bay and main sensor boom in the EAS Foxfire Image:Warlock_03.png|Starboard missile silos Image:Warlock_04.png|Particle thrust & hybrid gravitic engines Image:Warlock_05.png|The recovery bay Appearances ;TV Movies * "A Call to Arms" * "Voices in the Dark" ;Babylon 5 * "Rising Star" (Mentioned Only) ;Crusade * "War Zone" * "Each Night I Dream of Home" ;Short Stories * "Hidden Agendas" Behind the Scenes The Warlock class destroyer was designed by Tim Earls.[http://themadgoner.com/B5/B5Scrolls/B5Scrolls.htm#Screen2_01_6 B5Scrolls] The Warlock was originally designed as a much flatter ship, which was changed at the suggestion of John Copeland and so Earls re dubbed his original concept the "Trafalgar class Mobile Strategic Operations Platform".Tim Earl's Online Babylon 5/Crusade Portfolio References External links * The Warlock at Tim Earls' Blog Category:Ship classes Category:Earth Alliance ship classes